the_darkwoods_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuryzel
Zuryzel is a Wraith Mouse the second child and only daughter of King Hokadra and Queen Demeda. She is the second in line for the throne, after her older brother, Mokimshim. She is known as an exceptionally good leader and swordsmouse. History Before Darkwoods Before the events of the Darkwoods War, she lived in Arashna, the Wraith Mouse capital, with her family. A fair time before the beginning of Darkwoods, ''she accompanied the main Wraith Mice army to the Bow Tribe camp. She also frees Dejuday from the Darkwoods prison after he got caught at least three times. ''Darkwoods In the opening of Darkwoods, ''Zuryzel is serving as a scout for the army; she witnesses the death of Oracle Scythe. She later sees Dejuday being captured (again) on his own scouting mission, but this time is not required to release him. She later assists Fawn, the renegade Oracle, in fleeing from Darkwoods; soon after, she is sent to take command at the fortress of Dombre. She remained in command there until she was sent by her mother to recruit a mercenary. ''Pasadagavra Throughout Pasadagavra, ''Zuryzel is engaged in fighting the Darkwoods Foxes without the aid of the Wraith Mouse army, and she proves herself to be a capable leader. She first goes to the coast and enlists the help of pirate mercenaries, including Shartalla. They pursue the foxes across many battlegrounds. Zuryzel also discovers many things about the war she had not known - including things about one of her brothers. ''The Quest for Rinaria The short stories take place some time after Pasadagavra. ''Zuryzel has grown up some and is now married to Dejuday. They have returned briefly to Darkwoods, now called Lunep, with two of their new friends, Eneng and Winterblade, who they met through Shartalla. By accident, they discover some cryptic writings from before the Dark Ages, which tell how to get to a city that was abandoned sometime during the Dark Ages. Zuryzel and Dejuday accompany their pirate friends, sailing mostly on Shartalla's ship, and help them to track the mysterious city. Friends and Family Family Zuryzel is the middle child of King Hokadra and Queen Demeda. King Hokadra Zuryzel is close to her father. He taught her how to fight, and she greatly admires him. She is shown to be extremely grief-stricken at his death. In turn, Hokadra puts a lot of faith in his daughter, entrusting her with a strategic fortress and a sizable portion of the Wraith Mouse army. Queen Demeda Zuryzel often goes to her mother for advice and knowledge. She is close enough to her mother to be comfortable disagreeing with her about something. She holds her mother in high esteem, calling her a strong leader and a good ruler. Demeda knows Zuryzel has the traits of an exemplary ruler, but she also knows that her daughter has much to learn. Mokimshim In ''Darkwoods, ''Zuryzel and Mokimshim are on good terms, and are always happy to see each other. Both are ambitious and want to be remembered by history, but neither seems to resent the other. Zuryzel is regarded as a better leader than Mokimshim, but she is resolved to help him rather than undermine him. In ''Pasadagavra, ''Mokimshim begins changing. At first, Zuryzel thinks it is connected to the Darkwoods War, but slowly she becomes more suspicious of him, and wonders if he has been up to something. She is a little ashamed of being suspicious of her own brother, but is also determined not to be caught by surprise if Mokimshim should do something dangerous. In Quest for Rinaria, her relationship with her brother has deteriorated to the point that she refuses to say his name and is no longer ashamed of her suspicions. Mokimshim at first appeared to be very fond of his little sister; however, towards the end of ''Pasadagavra, ''he is seen giving her cold looks. What he really thinks of her cannot be guessed. In the ''Quest for Rinaria, ''he has paid a mercenary to do something, but no one knows what. It was implied that Mokimshim and Zuryzel both strongly resemble one of their parents, while Johajar resembles the other one. Johajar Zuryzel and Johajar are twins. Zuryzel is affectionate with her little brother, and enjoys his company. She fights alongside him on a few occasions, and usually takes his side whenever he disagrees with someone. Johajar looks up to his sister. He twice confided in her when he thought no one else would believe him, and also follows her instructions when in action. Dejuday At first, Zuryzel is scornful of Dejuday, because he is a terrible scout. She later learns that he is a reliable creature, and appreciates him for his steadiness. She is occasionally teased about one day falling in love with him, but scoffs at the idea. As she gets to know him a little better, she warms up to him, but at the end of ''Pasadagavra, ''she is still not so sure about any feelings for him. In the ''Quest for Rinaria, ''they are married, indicating that Zuryzel must have fallen in love with him quickly. Dejuday has been hopelessly in love with Zuryzel since before ''Darkwoods ''began. He loves her spirit, her courage, and her knack for following her principles no matter what. Though he never says anything, his eyes sometimes express jealousy. Friends Shartalla At first, Zuryzel is wary of trusting Shartalla, but likes her nonetheless. As the two fight side-by-side in numerous battles, Zuryzel grows to trust Shartalla with her life. By the ''Quest for Rinaria, ''they are best friends. Shartalla's opinions can be hard to gauge, but she clearly respects the Wraith Mouse princess for her determination and humility. Even though she is a tough, somewhat-wild pirate captain, she twice tends to Zuryzel, the first time when Zuryzel falls ill, and the second when Zuryzel is wounded. On the voyage in the ''Quest for Rinaria, ''Shartalla considers her friendship with Zuryzel worth more than all the treasure in Rinaria. Princess Kiarna Kiarna, the oldest princess of Miamur, was Zuryzel's best friend in childhood. When Kiarna became an adult, she had to leave the Wraith Mouse court and rejoin the Miamuran court. They are no longer best friends, but still very close. Biddah Biddah is Zuryzel's friend and confidante throughout ''Darkwoods. ''The squirrel and the Wraith Mouse both enjoy each other's company and value each others' opinions. However, after Biddah marries and Zuryzel is sent to the coast, they drift apart. It is unknown if they ever become friends again; Biddah is not mentioned in the ''Quest for Rinaria. '' Sibyna Sibyna is Dejuday's sister, and she, too, is a friend of Zuryzel's throughout ''Darkwoods. ''Unlike Biddah, Zuryzel and Sibyna do not drift apart during Zuryzel's mission in ''Pasadagavra. ''Sibyna is seen constantly worrying about the princess, and is there to help Zuryzel when King Hokadra dies. Dikiner Zuryzel's connection to Dikiner is half-friendly, half-professional. They know each other before the beginning of ''Darkwoods, ''and unofficially share the running of the fort Dombre. Dikiner has great faith in Zuryzel, and trusts her as a leader. Other creatures Zuryzel has friends in high places and low. She is on good terms with most of the rulers she comes across, but is not above being friends with a lowly pirate like pirates in ''The Quest for Rinaria. Skills and Personality Skills Zuryzel is recognized for being a skilled swordsmouse. She impresses her father, Shartalla, and every fox she meets in battle. She fights with her left paw. She is also a skilled scout, and has never been caught on a scouting mission. She enjoys her tasks as a scout. Personality Zuryzel has little patience for foolishness, although her patience grows as she matures. She loves her family freely, and sticks loyally by her friends. She is reasonable, rational, determined, and humble. She prefers to seek a bloodless solution, if possible, but is not in the least afraid to fight. She is not afraid of difficult tasks, dangerous battles, or opponents more powerful than herself. Category:Characters Category:Wraith Mice